


A Wild story (Linked Universe and Disney Tangled mashup)

by Hiros_Heart



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ganon is Mother Gothel, He's also pascal, I mean look at that hair, I'll add more tags as i go, Legend is a bunny, Mild Language, No Romance, Time and Malon are the king and queen, Twilight is Flynn, Wild is Rapunzle, but here we go, this is probably a stupid idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiros_Heart/pseuds/Hiros_Heart
Summary: The story of Tangled, but it has the Linked Universe cast.
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Ganondorf
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Children gather around the fountain, waiting patiently for the man in front of them to start his story. He scans the crowd of children with a smile on his face.

"Now, is everyone ready to hear the story of the missing prince?" The man asks, his slight country accent poking through. The children smile up at him and nod eagerly. He smiles at them. "Alright now, This is the story of a boy named, Wild." 

It all started with the three golden triangles. Once upon a time, three golden goddesses created the land. Din, the Goddess of Power, created the earth. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, brought law and order. And then Farore. The Goddess of Courage, she brought life to the land. When the Goddesses finished their job, they combined their powers to create the Triforce. Now, the Triforce was hidden from the world, but if anyone found it, and placed their hands on it, any wish they wanted would be granted. Centuries passed, and soon, the kingdom of Hyrule was created, and it was ruled by a loved King and Queen. King Time and Queen Malon were about to have a baby, but she got sick. Deathly sick. The king led his soldiers in the search for the golden triangles. 

A man, cloaked in darkness, hurries through a small forest, and into a clearing. There, standing in all it's glory, was the Triforce. He runs up to it and drops his hood, revealing an old, corps-like figure. This man went by the name of Ganondorf. He kept the triforce to himself, but he was smart. He knew that if he touched it, it would disappear. But he still used its power. All he had to do, was lay his hand, inches away from it, and sing a song.

"Wisdom, Courage, and Power, let your power shine, reverse back the curse, bring back what once was mine." Color starts to return to his skin, his voice softens. "Do what has been told, fix all the destroyed, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine." his body starts to grow. "What once, was-" A sudden rustling causes him to flinch, taking his hand back, his figure returning to its corps like appearance. 

"Over here! I think I see something!" A loud voice boomed, the King. Ganondorf runs into the wood, watching in the shadows.

The King appears, wearing golden armor, his gold hair pulled neatly into a pony-tail. He scans the clearing. His bright blue eyes widen as he looks upon the sacred relic. A smile breaks out on his marked faces. He drops his sword and bolts to the relic. He falls to his knees as he reaches for it. hesitantly, he lays his hand onto the relic, it glows at his touch.

"Oh Goddesses that watch over this land," He prays. "Please, heal my sick wife, and bring health to our baby, and to have our baby grow to be strong and happy." The Triforce glows brighter, blinding the king. Ganondorf watches from the trees, wrath forms in his eyes as he watches the Triforce shatter. The king stares at where the relic was moments ago. He takes a deep breath before turning to his soldiers, picking his dropped sword off the ground. "Alright soldiers. Our job here is done, let's return to the castle, I need to be there when my baby is born." 

The King and his soldiers returned to the castle just in time. Queen Malon was healed, and a healthy baby boy, a prince was born. With beautiful golden hair. And his name is Wild.

To celebrate his birth, King Time and Queen Malon released millions of blue lanterns into the sky. The prince sat in his mother's arms, playing with her bright red hair, laughing. She walks back into the castle humming a tune to her son as she rocks him in her arms. Time comes up behind them, wrapping his arms around her, watching his baby who stares back with bright, blue eyes. 

"I love him." She hums. 

"Well I'd hope so, you are his mother." He chuckles. She laughs in response, gently pushing him. Wild yawns as the sun sets. Malon sets him in his cradle and rocks him until he falls asleep. She hums softly as Time sits beside her. They sit in silence as they watch their baby. "I promise you, I will protect him with my life." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I hope you won't have to. He'll be safe. Now come on, let's go to bed, it's getting late." She stands up, giving her baby a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my light, I love you." She watches him for a few more seconds before walking back into their room. Time watches his son, a soft smile on his face. "She's right, you know. You're our light, the light of Hyrule. The light of our lives." He stands up and smooths out his son's hair before following his wife into their room.

The sun sets over the horizon, ending the day. In the middle of the night, Time woke up. It was a common occurrence for the King. He walks into his baby's room, smiling at the prince who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The king steps out onto the balcony, small gusts of wind blowing his blond hair around his face. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks up at the full moon, such a big moon, it almost looks like it could fall at any minute. He frowns at it, he'd had nightmares of the moon falling on his kingdom, and his wife dying in his arms. He shakes the thought out of his head and turns back to the room. He passes his baby once more. He hums to himself as he passes through his room, and back to his and Malon's bedroom. He lays down next to her and nods back to sleep. But, before he could fall into a deeper sleep, he hears a faint song being sung.

"Wisdom, Courage, and Power, let your power shine, reverse back the curse, bring back what once was mine." His eyes widen as he shoots up, stirring Malon.

"Malon! Is that you singing?" He shakes his wife awake.

"Hmm? No, why?" He mumbles. faint laughter is heard from the baby's room. Time leaps from the bed, grabs his biggoron sword beside him, and bursts into the baby's room. Ganondorf stands above the baby, a small dagger in his right hand, and a clump of dead, dirty blond hair in his left.

"Halt! Step away from my baby!" Time draws his blade and points it to the man. Ganondorf snaps his head to the man, eyes, glowing a mix of amber and red. 

"You! You took my power!" He roars, dropping the hair. Wild startles awake, crying.

"Step. Away. From. My. BABY!" Time yells once more, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Ganondorf draws his free hand back, and in one motion, he sweeps it in front of him, flames leaving his fingertips. Wild screams as the flames grab at his face and body, Time dodges the fire, anger fills his vision at the sounds of his child's screams. He pounces at the man, but Ganondorf brings his dagger up, impaling the King's right eye.

"GAH!" He screams in pain, dropping his sword, dropping to his knees, cradling his gushing eye socket. Malon screams as she enters the room, her hand to her mouth. Ganondorf grabs the baby and jumps to the windowsill. 

"No!" She screams, tears pour out of her eyes as she runs after the man. But she was too late. In the blink of an eye, He was gone. And so was her baby boy. She stares at the spot. Her long ears flat against her face.

"Malon..." Time coughs, pulling her attention. She gasps at the sight of her husband. He falls into her arms. 

"GUARDS!" She screams, as loud as she possibly could. The sound of footsteps race down the hallways, The bedroom door burst open and guards fill the room.

"A-a-a man! He took him! He took our baby!" Malon stutters out, her red hair sticking to her tear-soaked face. "And Time! He needs medical attention immediately!" The Guards grab the King to take him away, while a young knight in training at the age of 12 stays behind, comforting the queen. 

"Your Majesty, would you like to step out of the room? I can make you some tea to try and calm down." The young blonde knight asks, trying his best. She nods. He gently helps her off her spot on the ground. "But first, would you like me to get you a new nightdress?" She looks at him confused, before looking down at herself. 

"Oh." She mutters. her bright blue nightdress was now stained purple from the amount of blood her husband lost. "Yes please."

"Of course your Majesty." 

After a few weeks of healing, the King was back to normal, well, as normal as he could be. His eye was now blind, a long scar covers it, gluing it shut. As soon as he was healed enough, He would take his soldiers out searching for the lost prince. Every day, he'd leave the castle, and he wouldn't return until sundown. He could never find his son.

Deep in the forest, deeper then the kingdom has ever searched, lays a tower. There, Ganondorf raised the boy as his own.

"Reverse back the curse, bring back what once was mine, what once, was mine." the young boy sings, his hair glowing. Ganondorf watches the wrinkles fade away from his hand. He had found his new sacred relic, and he was determined to keep it hidden. "Why can't I go outside?" The child asks.

"Hyrule is a dangerous place. Full of terrible people and monsters. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, my Wild Child?" The man's response, his voice as smooth as caramel. 

"Yes, Papa."

But those walls of the tower could not hide everything. Young Wild, the age of 5 quietly tiptoe down the stairs, his long hair dragging behind him. He pushes open the window and sticks his head out. His bright, innocent blue eyes reflect the night sky. Suddenly, thousands of lights fill the sky, Wild gasps at the sight, a smile appearing on his face.

Every year on his birthday, The king and queen release thousands of blue lanterns, in hope that their lost prince, will return. 


	2. Chapter 2

A rabbit hurries around a houseplant, hiding behind it.

"Hah!" The window slams open, causing the rabbit to hold his breath. The young man standing in the window glances around suspiciously. "Hmm," He tucks his hair behind his long ears. "I guess Legend isn't out here~." He coo's, turning his back and walking back into the building. The pink creature chuckles to himself. Suddenly, his long ears are tied together and he's flung into the air with a scream. "Gatcha!" Wild laughs, untieing his hair that was around the rabbit. "That's twenty-two for me! How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" He asks the animal. Legend glairs at him, turning his back. "Ok, ok, you don't have to be so salty about it, what do you want to do?" Legend looks at the boy and points out the window with his ears. Wild lifts an eyebrow. "Yeahhh, no. I like it here and so do you." Wild pokes Legend in the nose, who just glares at the blond. "Oh come on, there are things to do! Plus we have to finish some chores before Father comes home." He opens his arms, and Legend reluctantly jumps into them.

"so," He closes the window behind him, turning into the small room. "Let's start with sweeping?" He glances at the rabbit, who nods at him. "Alright, you know what to do, hold the dustpan while I sweep." He sets the rabbit down on the floor, who hops away, returning a few moments later with the pan. Wild grins as he grabs the broom and starts sweeping, humming a tune while he did it, occasionally picking up his hair that's laying around to make sure it didn't get dirty. He fills the pan and dumps it out the window. "Good, now we have to do laundry, mop, polish, and wax! Think you can get the containers while I gather the clothes?" He asks his friend. Legend nods and once again hops away. Wild smiles as he heads up the stairs.

Legend continues around and into the kitchen, where the polish and wax were held. A small rope is tied around the handles, similar to how one was tied around the dustpan. Wild had done that to help make it easier for Legend to open things. He bites it and pulls it open, and finds the containers, also with a rope tied around it. By the time he bites them both and drags them into the main room, Wild is already waiting for him.

"Great! Thank you again sir, remind me to give you something extra when I make breakfast." He grabs the containers and starts while Legend hops onto the first step and watches. There's nothing else he can really do, being a rabbit and all. He sighs as he lays down. Wild finishes up the first half of his chores around 7:15. He walks over to his rabbit partner who had fallen asleep on the step. He smiled at the precious sight. Legend was all curled up, his front paws are tucked under him, and his fur is all puffed up around his neck, and his long ears are lying limp by his side. His nose twitches slightly. Wild crouches down and starts to pet Legend awake. He flutters his blue eyes open and glares at wild for disturbing him.

"I'm about to make breakfast, come on, I'm trying a new recipe!" Wild seems to be glowing, but Legend just shakes his head, he knows what a, "New recipe" could come out like. It's a 50/50 chance of it coming out amazing, or absolutely terrible. And he was always the test subject, at least for the non-meat portions. When he had first met Wild, who at the time was around 13 or so, he thought it was a good idea to give him some beef without telling him what it was. He was sick for a week. "Legend, I promise it won't contain any meat, it's a vegetarian breakfast." Legend just glared at him. Wild raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I'm making mighty banana pancakes, Father brought home the recipe for them and told me to try it out, he thought I'd like them. Now come on, they're not gonna make themselves!" Wild grabs Legend, who doesn't even try to fight it, and rushes into the kitchen. 

He sets Legend on the counter while he reads over the instructions, mumbling to himself. "So, wheat flour, baking powder, cinnamon, salt, milk, bananas, obviously, and eggs, plus anything else we want to dip them in!" He sets the paper down and rummages through the pantry. "Awesome! We have everything!" He giggles to himself as he lays everything out. Legend moves out of the way, last time he got close to the food, he accidentally got pink fur in the mix. Ganondorf was suspicious of it, for he doesn't know that he exists, and he's not ready to become the next meal the two have. Wild hums as he mixes the ingredients together, occasionally glancing at the recipe. He continues humming while he pours the batter into a pan, a sweet aroma fills the air. Legend calms down a little, maybe this won't be a disaster. Wild slips the finished pancakes onto a plate and pours the rest of the batter into the pan. Legend twitches his nose, sniffing the air. "You like the smell? I think that's the cinnamon making that, I like it too." He flips the last of the pancakes out onto the plate, making 8 total. He rips a small part of one and lays it on the counter for Legend. He hops over to it and sniffs it. "Go on! They're fine!" He says as he brings his own pancake to his mouth. Legend nibbles on it. He hums at Wild, telling him he enjoys it before finishing the last of it. Wild smiles as he finishes a couple more, occasionally giving bits to Legend. He saves the leftovers for his Father when he returns. 

"Alright, time to finish a few more tasks than its free time!" He walks over to the sink and starts cleaning his mess. As he cleans the pan, he looks at his reflection through it. He gently caresses his scars on his face. His face and body are covered in them, his father said that his mother did it to him when he was a baby. She tried to burn him alive after she snapped. She found out about his magical hair and thought he was a witch. So his father took him and hid away. He sighs as he puts the pan away. Legend tilts his head as Wild frowns at the thought of his mother. He must look just like her, for he looks nothing like his father, he hopes he doesn't bring any bad memories to him. Legend thumps the counter, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ok, ok, Let me put these dishes away, and then I'm going to get dressed and then we brush my hair?" Wild asks as he puts the rest of the dishes away. Legend nods as he hops from the counter, landing on the floor with a thud before bouncing away.

Wild smiles at his friend as he goes up the stairs and into his room. It was simple, it had a full-sized bed with blue sheets in the corner, with a side dest with a wilting flower that his Father called a 'Silent Princess'. At the foot of his bed was a long shelf, that held books and his clothes. up against the wall was a desk where he would write in his journal. The occasional paintings on his walls here and there, but they were more doodles than anything, he was never one for painting, he liked writing much more. He opens his drawer and pulls out a blue tunic. His father bought it for him because of the wide collar. It was wide enough so he could step into it instead of putting it on over his head. It was his favorite because of that. He slips into it along with some pants. He heads out the door, grabbing his hairbrush on the way out. 

When he makes it to the bottom of the stairs, he finds Legend had already pushed out a small stool for Wild to sit at. "Why thank you kind gentleman." He laughs as he sits down. Legend hops onto his lap as he starts brushing. And brushing. And brushing some more. By the time he gets to the end of his hair, he's up in the risers. 2 hours after he started. 

"Finally." He huffs. His arms go limp as they ache and he lays his head back and let his feet dangle. He sits up again, grabs his hair and sighs, he slides down his hair like a rope until he's a few feet off the ground and jumps off. "Hey Legend?" He calls, said rabbit comes bouncing out of wherever he was. Wild picks him up and walks over to the window. "Tomorrow is my 18th birthday, you don't think Father would let me go see the lights, would you? I hope he does. Just for one day, I'd like to go out and feel the grass, see the trees up close, hear the sounds of animals, smell the fresh air, taste all the wild berries, I've read about them all." He gazes out the window, daydreaming about the outside. Legend looks up at him sadly, gently laying a paw on his hand. Wild looks down at him. "Yeah, you're right, but I'll just have to ask him myself."

* * *

A man, clad in fur along with two women with bright red hair jump from rooftop to rooftop, making their way to the castle. They hide behind walls as soldiers pass by. They reach an empty area above the throne room. The man looks over the kingdom as he waits for the women to situate themselves. 

"Wow!" He gasps at the sight of the land. The mountains in the distance hover above the city below him, if he squints, he could almost see the desert that his companions are from. "I could get used to a view like this!" He smiles at the sight.

"Twilight! Come on! We're running out of time." The woman with the bob calls to him.

"Hold on, Siraia." He held a hand out, pausing her. "Yep, I'm used to it. Girls," He turns to the two annoyed Gerudo. "I think I want a castle! Yeah, It's nice living in the woods and everything, but I like this."

"We have a job to do, you can buy your own castle." Her sister sneers at him, throwing her long ponytail behind her. "Now get over here." 

"Alright, I'm coming." He turns to the sisters, who hold a rope in their hands. They tie it around his waist and start to lower him into the room. There, sitting in the center of the room is a prized possession of the Sheikah. The Sheikah Slate. He lowers down and takes it gently, the line of guards not taking any notice to him. 

One of the guards suddenly sneezes, breaking the silence of the room. "Ugh, Hay fever, right?" Twilight asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." He responds. "Wait," He says turning around, finally registering him. "Hey! Wait!" He shouts as Twilight climbs out with a chuckle. 

"I got it girls! Now run!" He laughs as he bounces off, the two right behind him. "I mean, can't you two picture me in a castle of my own! Cause I certainly can! Oh, the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning! Ladies, this is going to be a very big day!"

* * *

"This is it Legend! I'm finally going to ask him!" Wild giggles, holding Legend in his arms. 

"Oh, Wild!" A booming voice calls for him, grabbing his attention. "Let down your hair!" 

"It's time! Hurry, hide, don't let him see you!" He sets Legend down, who hops away into the dark.

"Wild? I'm not getting any younger out here!" 

"Coming, Father!" He shouts as he gathers his hair and hurrying to the window. He peers down the tower, a lone figure sits at the bottom. "Hiya!" He shouts throwing his hair out the window. The hair falls like a golden waterfall down the tower. The man at the bottom catches it in his hand and ties it around him while Wild attaches his hair to some pulleys. He takes a deep breath and starts to pull, Slowly bringing the man up with it. Wild grunts as he continues pulling. His arms start to ache as his Father reaches the top and sits on the railing, sliding into the room. "Welcome home, Father!" He huffs, catching his breath.

"Oh, Wild, I don't know how you manage to pull me up like that every, single, day! And without fail! It must be exhausting my love!" He says as he engulfs Wild in a hug. His large, dark arms almost crush him as Wild presses his head to his collarbones. His Fathers bright, red hair tickling Wild's face as it falls over his father's shoulders. 

"Oh, it's nothing." He says pulling away and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Then I don't know why that took so long!" He laughs, poking Wild in the nose, his golden bracelets jingling. Wild frowns for a moment. "Oh, I'm just teasing you." 

Wild barely smiles before clearing his throat. "All right...So, Father." He begins, following his father to the side of the room, stopping in front of the mirror. "As you know, tomorrows a pretty big day-"

"Wild," He cuts him off, pulling him beside him. "Look into the mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a handsome, confident, brave young man. Oh look you're here too!" He laughs. Wild shrinks into himself. "Oh, I'm just joking, you need to stop taking things so seriously!" He sighs as he starts examining himself in the mirror.

"Ok, so Father, I was thinking tomorrow-"

"My little Wild child, Fathers feeling a bit run down, would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." He says combing his mane of hair back with his fingers. 

"Of course Father!" Wild response feeing a bit agitated. He runs around the room, gathering a dining chair and bringing it over to the room, and pushing Ganondorf into it. He grabs a stool and his brush, and sits in it, throwing the brush into his father's hands and begins to sing frantically. "Wisdom Courage and Power let your power shine reverse back the curse bring back what once was mine," Ganon starts to panic when Wild's hair starts to glow. He starts to brush it swiftly. "Do what has been told fix all the destroyed save what has been lost bring back what once was mine!"

"Wild!" He booms as he stands up, his eyes glowing a bright amber. Wild cuts him off by jumping into his face.

"So! Father, earlier I asked if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you! It's my birthday!" He exclaims, throwing up jazz hands. "Tada!" 

Ganondorf pauses for a second before responding. "No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year." 

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing." Wild fidgets with his fingers. "Father, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday. Actually what I want for every birthday." He mutters fingering his hair nervously.

Ganondorf rolls his eyes. "Wild, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling! Blah, blah, blah, blah! It's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're a softy, I love you so much my Wild Child!" He strokes Wild's hair.

Wild groans. "Ugh! I want to see the floating lights!" 

"What?" Ganondorf drops his smile and glares at Wild.

"Oh...well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." He starts to dig through a satchel he wears on his hip.

Ganondorf smiles softly. "Ah, you mean the stars." 

"That's the thing," He flips through his book, pausing at a page. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant." He walks over to his father and hands the book to him. Ganondorf looks at it. "But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Father. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, they're for me! I need to see them, Father. And not just from my window, in person! I have to know what they are!" He sighs grabbing his father's giant hand. 

His father sighs and sets his hands on his son's shoulders. "Wild, you know why I keep you up here. Hyrule is such a dangerous place, especially for someone as weak and nieve as you. I'm just trying to keep you safe my dear." He walks over to his chair and sits down, laying his head in his hand, his golden earrings jingling. "I always knew this day was to come, you want to leave me here all alone."  
  
"That's not what I-" Wild starts to say.

"Shh! Do you even know what's out there? Moblins! Thugs! Poison Ivy, quicksand! Lynels, bokoblins! People with sharp teeth! And don't get me started with the Yiga! Everything out there will try to kill you! Just stay here with me, and you won't get hurt." He struts over to Wild, who's ears are flat against his scarred face. "Plus all those hideous scars you have? Please you'll scare everyone around you away."

Wild gently holds his scars with his hand. "...Would they really?"

"Oh yes! Most defiantly! So, Wild, I have a request." He crouches down to reach Wilds height.

"Yes, Father?"

"Don't ever, ask to leave this tower, again." He stares into Wilds, bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Father." He mutters.

Ganondorf smiles. "Now remember, I love you very much my dear, and don't forget it."

"I love you too." 

Ganondorf starts to head to the window. "Now, I have to go into town again, I'll be back soon my Wild Child."

"I'll be here." Wild sighs, throwing his hair out the window once more for his father to slide down. 

* * *

The trio thump through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and small streams as shouts from behind them increase. Twilights heart beats in his chest as he pauses against a tree. He glances at it, catching the glimpse of the wanted poster.

"Oh come on! Really?" He shouts grabbing the poster, grabbing the sister's attention. He turns it to them, showing them. It was a poster of Twilight. "They can't ever get my ears right!" He points at the drawing's ears. They were round instead of long. 

"Who cares?" Dalria calls out.

"Well that's easy for you to say, ya'll look amazing!" He point's at the wanted poster of the women.

Distant shouts get louder. "We have to go! Now!" Siraia commands. They run farther into the forest before they reach a cliff.

"Alright, okay. Give me a boost, because you two are much bigger than me, and I'll pull ya'll up!" Twilight offers. The redheads look at each other, doubting him.

"Give us the slate first," Dalria commands.

"Wha? I just...I can't believe that after all we've been together, ya'll don't trust me." Twilight pouts, but their expression doesn't change. "Ouch." He says handing over the slate. Siraia takes it and climbs on her sister's shoulders. Twilight climbs them with ease and reaches the top.

"Now help us up, pretty boy." Siraia reaches for him.

"Sorry girls, but my hands are full." He smirks, waving the sheikah slate in front of her. 

"What?!" She panics, patting down herself. "TWILIGHT!" She screams as he runs deeper into the forest.

"There he is!" A strong voice booms. The soldiers. "Retrieve that slate with any force! We got him now Epona!" She neighs as her rider, the captain of the royal guards, his bright blue scarf blowing behind him, gets closer and closer. Twilight runs as fast as possible, the horse hot on his trail. He makes a sharp turn, causing Epona to reel back, throwing the man off of her. He huffs and runs after twilight himself. "Twilight! You know I'm faster than you!" He yells at the brunette. 

"Aw fuck! Now, this isn't fair!" Twilight calls back. He knows this man. They were childhood friends. "Come on pretty boy!" He jumps over a tree. "Can't give an old friend a head start?" 

"Not if it means you get away!" The blonde man tackles Twilight to the ground, pinning him. 

"Hey, War. Been a while hasn't it? Get a new scarf?" Twilight asks under the man, sweat dripping down his face. 

"Twi, I don't have time for this, you've been wanted for your crimes. At first, I thought I'd let it slide since it was stealing an apple here and there, but this? You've taken it to far. Now. Where is it?" 

"Over there." Twilight nods towards the cliff, the slate caught on a small twig. Warriors glances down at Twilight, who has a big grin on his face. Twilight quickly punts Warriors off of him, sending him flying. "You may be faster, but I'll always be stronger!" Twilight laughs as he takes off to the cliff.

"Twilight! Don't do it!" The soldier yells, chasing after the man. Twilight ignores him and starts to walk onto the tree. Warriors right behind him. Twilight dives for it just as Warriors reaches out for him. Twilight grabs the slate and holds it up.

"Alright! Now, what are you going to do? There's one way out, and that's through me, the other way is just suicide!" He yells. The tree starts to creak under their weight. "Come on! Get over here! I don't want to see you die!" He starts to panic and reaches his hand out for his old friend. Twilight thinks about it and reaches for him. 

The tree gives out from under them and snaps. Warriors holds onto the tree, Twilight floating upwards. They scream as they fall. 

They hit the ground. Twilight rolls as he lands, softening the blow. He's defiantly going to have some bruises at least. Warriors falls on top of him, knocking the breath out of him. Twilight manages to roll him off of him. He looks at the man, who seems to be unconscious. He leans down and presses his ear to his chest. There's still a strong heartbeat, and his breathing seems fine. He knows how tough this man is. Twilight drags him to a tree and ties his blue scarf around him and to the tree. Once he wakes up, he'll be here for a while, giving Twilight plenty of time to get out of there.

He sighs at his friend. It's so strange how two boys, who grew up the same way, could go down such different paths. Warriors starts to shift, making Twilight run into the opposite direction into the forest. 

His heart pounds in his ears as he continues deeper and deeper into the forest. He pauses by a large, moss-covered boulder. He pants as sweat continues to pour down his face. He leans on the rock, but instead of the rough surface of it, he falls onto the soft grass. "What?" He questions but continues into the secret hideaway. 

"TWILIGHT!" He hears a scream in the distance. Sounds like someone woke up. 

Twilight hurries into the clearing and finds a large tower. He gasps at the sight, it was beautiful! It had to be at least 5 stories tall! He wonders up to it and pulls out a few arrows. He stabs the brick with one and begins to climb. His muscles scream for him to stop, but he continues. He reaches the top and falls into the room. He wheezes, as sweat drips onto the floor. He lifts the slate, which surprisingly wasn't damaged. But it is Sheikah. "Alone at last." He huffs.

Then his vision goes completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading! And would you look at that! More characters have been introduced! I love how Warriors is, and I think I'm gonna add onto his and Twilights relationship later into it! And if it wasn't shown clear enough, Ganon is based on the rehydrated fanart.
> 
> -Hiro


	3. Chapter 3

A man climbed into his tower.

The tower that is keeping him safe from other people.

So WHY in Hyrule is there a man in his tower?

Quietly, Wild grabs the frying pan he was about to make lunch with and sneaks up behind the man.

"Finally, alone at last." The man whispers.

Clang!

Wild smacks the man in the head, knocking him out. He yelps as the man hits the ground. 

"Ok! Ok! There's a man, in my tower. Legend?" Wild turns around in search of his friend. He finds Legend, who sits frozen on the first step of the staircase. "Alright, I guess this is pretty weird to you too." Legend cautiously approaches, sniffing the man's face. Wild leans closer to the man and flips some hair out of his face, revealing strange markings under his eyes. Wild furrows his brows. He thinks back on what his father said about the people. The people have sharp teeth. With the end of the pan, Wild lifts the man's lips, exposing his teeth. Wild gasps as he pulls the pan back, this man did have unusually sharp canines. 

Wild hesitantly places his hand gently on the fur the man had on his back. It was so, soft. He continues to look over the man, it was so strange. He inches closer to the man's face, examining it. 

He’s met with icy blue eyes, staring at him.

Wild yelped as he hit in once more with the pan, knocking him out once more. He looks around the room, spotting his empty wardrobe. He grabs the arms of the unconscious man and starts to drag him over to it with a grunt. "Alright, now let's see if I can get you in here." He mumbles. He grabs the man by his arms, and pushes him into it, closing it quickly behind him. He sighs and starts to walk away when the door suddenly starts to creak open. He turns around, and yelps as the body lands on him. He scrambles and pushes him off. 

He tries again.

And again.

And again. Finally able to get him in, and locking the doors with a chair. 

“Alright, I have a person, in my closet,” He talks aloud, pointing his frying pan at the door. “I have a person, in my closet! Ha!” He grins wildly, and looks at himself in the mirror. “Too weak to handle myself out there Father? Well tell that to my trusty frying pan-” He spins the pan on his finger, smacking himself on the head. “Gah-ow!” He rubs his head, when a faint blue light in the reflection of the mirror grabs his attention. “What in the world…?” He follows the reflection back to the man's satchel. He opens it, and pulls out a strange slab, it glows in response. 

Legend hops over and sniffs at it as Wild sits down to look at it. It had many strange buttons on it. He clicks on the green one, with a box on it. The screen displayed a true to life moving image of what Wild was seeing. He gawks at it, and waves his hand in front of it. “Legend, hop over there for a moment.” Legend, confused, listens, and hops a few feet away. Wild points the slab at him, watching him on the screen. He smiles and clicks the screen, freezing the moment in time. Legend hops back over, and his ears perk at the sight of the screen. It was him, but just a moment ago. “That’s so cool!” Wild mutters. 

Just as he was going to click on one of the blue ones with a circle on it, a booming voice from outside calls up. “Wild! Let down your hair!” 

Wild jumps up, and tosses the satchel and slab in a jar. “One moment father!” He bursts the windows open, and smiles down at his father, throwing his hair out the window in a waterfall of gold. 

Ganondorf wraps his hands around the hair, and ties it around himself. “I have a big surprise for you!” 

“I do too!” Wild grunts, pulling him up the tower.

“Oh, but mine is bigger!” 

“I seriously doubt it.” Wild mumbles as Ganondorf climbs in.

“I found some courser bee honey! I’m going to make candies for after dinner! You’re favorite! Surprise!” He smiles, holding up a jar of honey, the gold bracelets jingling. 

Wild smiles, but grabs his father's hand, he had something far more important than honey. “Well, Father, there's something I want to tell you-” He slowly starts to inch to the closet.

“Oh, Wild, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially after i’ve done absolutely nothing wrong!” He unpacks his small basket, putting away the honey. Wild sighs and flattens his lips.  
“Ok, well, I’ve been thinking about what you said,” He starts to inch to the closet.

“I hope you’re still not talking about the stars.” He hums.

“Before you answer, yes, I’m leading up to that.” A smile forms on his face as he glances back at the closet. 

“Because I really thought we dropped that, sweetheart.” He stares at his son, an irritated sound forming in his voice.

Wild steps closer, reaching out for the closet. “No, Father, I’m just saying, you think, I’m not strong enough-” 

Ganondorf laughs. “Oh darling, I know you’re not strong enough to handle yourself out there.”

“But trust me! I-”

“Wild. We’re done talking about this.” His eyes start to pool around with glowing red.

Wild starts to get annoyed. “I know I’m-” 

“Wild.”

“Oh come on!” He whines, his fingers grazing the handle.

Ganondorf stomps over, his eyes glowing an angry red. “This is enough! You have no other life, Wild! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!” He booms, his voice shaking the shelves on the walls. 

Wild’s ears fall flat to his scarred face as he starts to shrink into himself, quivering. He drops his hands from the handle and fiddles with his fingers, keeping his eyes to the ground. He hated hearing his Father yell at him like this, it always terrified him. 

Ganondorf rolls his eyes and falls into a chair, his head in his hand. “Oh great, now I’m the bad guy.” 

“All I wanted to say, Father.” He takes a deep breath, and flicks his eyes up at him. “I...Know what I want for my birthday, now.” He continues to fiddle with his fingers, and dig his toes into the wood floor.

“And what, may that be?” Ganondorf sighs, rubbing his temples. 

“A new notebook? Like the leather one you got for me a few years ago? I filled up all of them.” He chews on his lip, flicking his eyes over to Legend, who lay hidden in the shadows.

Ganondorf sighs and sits up. “Wild, that’s a long trip, three days time, my dear.”

Wild pushes a lock of hair behind his ear. “I just thought it would be better than the...stars.” 

His father stands up, and starts to pack a basket for his trip. “Are you sure you’ll be here alright on your own? If I go now, I’ll be home sooner.” 

Wild quietly shuffles next to him, still tense. “I know I’m safe, as long as i’m here.” He helps his father pack the rest of his basket.   
Ganondorf hoists the basket onto his shoulder, and gives Wild a kiss on the head. And slowly starts to lower down to the ground. “I love you, very much dear.” 

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” Wild watches His father wave goodbye, before disappearing into the forest. 

He lets out the breath he was holding and hurries back inside, and pauses in front of the door. “Okay.” He huffs, putting his hands on his hips. This was going to take a while.

  
He opens his eyes, lights immediately blinding them shut again. A pounding headache banging at his skull, making everything throb with his heartbeat. His ears rung, blocking out any other sounds. He blinks open his eyes, finally getting them to focus as he looks around. “Wha...t?” He tries to stand, but is restrained. His heart starts to race as he gets a good look at his surroundings. He’s tied to a chair, by… “Hair?” 

“Struggling!” A sudden voice calls out, the ringing in his ear fading as he tries to track down the voice. “Struggling is pointless!” He watches as a figure jumps from the top wooden beams, and down to the ground floor. “I know why you’re here, and I’m not afraid of you.” 

Twilight squints to see the figure. “What?” From what he gathered from the voice, it was a young man. The boy slowly walks into the light, a frying pan ready to strike in his hands.

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” He glares at the man in the chair.

Twilights eyes widen at the sight of the boy. He was covered head to toe in scars, and all this hair, that he’s tied up in, and some still laying around, is all his. “Hmm…” He hums. 

He tightens his grip on his pan, and repeats himself, louder. “Who are you. And how did you find me?” 

Twilight clears his throat. “I don’t know who you are, or how I found you, but can I just say, howdy. I’m Twilight, and completely lost.” He smiles, showing off his fangs.

The boy aims his pan at him, and starts to circle him, flicking his hair around. “Who else knows my location, Twilight.” 

“Listen, Blondie-”

“Wild.”

“Excuse me? Anyway I was runnin’ in the forest, gettin’ chased, saw the tower, climbed it, an-” His eyes widen as he searches around. “Woah woah, where- where’s ma satchel?”

Wild crosses his arms, a smirk on his face. “I’ve hidden it! Somewhere you’ll never find it!” 

Twilight glances around the room with a bored expression, his eyes landing on a lone pot. He nods at it. “It’s in there, isn’t it.” 

Clang!

Twilight opens his eyes again, to hind a sharp pain in his fingers as a pink rabbit hangs from them, holding on with his teeth. “Gah!” He shouts, flicking the rabbit off. “Mother fucker!” He mumbles, rubbing his fingers together. 

“Now, it’s hidden where you’ll never find it.” He aims the pan at him again. “So what do you want with my hair?” Twilight cocks an eyebrow. “To cut it?” He starts to circle him again.

“What?”

“To sell it?” 

“No! The only thing I want to do with yer hair, is to get outta it! Literally!” He struggles against it, pulling at it. 

Wild pauses, and backs away. “Wait, so, you don’t want my hair?” 

Twilight smiles with an aspirated breath. “Yes! Why in Hyrule would I want yer hair? I was bein’ chased, saw a tower, climbed it. End of story.” 

“And you’re telling the truth?” 

“Yes!” He sighs. The little rabbit jumps onto his lap, and stares deep into his eyes, as if searching. For some reason, Twilight can’t shake the feeling that he knows these eyes. 

The rabbit jumps off, and hops over to Wild, who picks him up and starts to talk with him.  
“I know, he’s someone that can take me,” Wild whispers, getting a few chirps in response. “I think he’s telling the truth!” 

Twilight continues to struggle, trying to break loose. 

“Nothing, I think, but what choice do I have?” He sighs and sets the rabbit back down. “Alright, Twilight.” He turns back to his prisoner. “I’m prepared to make you a deal!” 

“Deal?” He cocks an eyebrow. 

“Look at this,” He pulls out his journal, and flips to the pages of the lights. He walks over, where he’s hovering over his shoulder, and shows him the book. “Do you know what these are?” 

Twilight looks closer, reading the way the writing describes it. “The lanterns? Yeah, the kingdom set off lanterns in honor of the prince.” 

Wild stands up straight, and hugs the book to his chest. “Lanterns...I knew they weren't stars.” He mumbles to himself. “Well, tomorrow evening, they will set off dozens of these lanterns, and you will be my guide and take me to see them, only to return home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.” 

Twilight hangs his head with a sigh. “Yeahhhh, no, can’t do that, sorry. The kingdom and I...arn’t in good shape. So I won’t be able to take you anywhere.” 

“Something brought you here, Twilight, call it fate, destiny,”

“A soldier.”   
“So I have made the decision to trust you.”

“A horrible decision really.” 

Wild pulls the chair closer to him, so he’s face to face with Twilight. “But trust me when I say, you can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but you will never find your precious satchel without my help.” 

Twilight clears his throat. “So, lemme get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns, bring you home, and I get my satchel?” 

“I promise. And when I promise, I never break that promise. Down to the point that if I lost my memory, I will go to the ends of the world to remember it.” 

He glances down at the rabbit by his feet, who just nods. 

He sighs and hangs his head. “Alright, listen, I didn’t wanna do it, but looks like I gotta,” he looks up, his eyes large and sparkling. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his lip out in a small pout. His eyes beg him to let him go, to let him be free. “Please let me go. It’s been a rough day.” His eyes get bigger, if at all possible, like pictures of puppies he sees in books. 

Wild doesn't budge, just stares at him in confusion. 

He stares at him for an extra moment. He sighs and rolls his eyes, completely breaking whatever he was trying to accomplish. “Alright, I’ll take you to see the lanterns.” 

Wild breaks into a giant smile hopping in place as the chair falls forward. Twilight lands on the floor. “Fuck!” He mumbles.

“Oh! Sorry.” He lifts him back up and starts to untie him.

“How I didn’t get a bloody nose, I have no idea.” He rubs his face with his freshly freed hands. “Anyway, get ready, we’re leaving, right now, I’ll see ya at the bottom of the tower.” He smiles lopsidedly at him, and pulls out a few arrows. “If I had my satchel, I think I had some rope but no.” He mumbles, and continues down the same way he came in. 

Wild stands on the ledge, peering over it. Hundreds of feet above the ground, and he’s going to finally feel the grass for the first time. In just one quick moment, he’ll be free. He clutches the rope of hair tighter, anxiety rising in his heart. Father would be so upset, if he found out Wild left the tower, he’ll never hear the end of it.   
He glances down at the rabbit, who was wiggling himself into a small red vest Wild made for him and looks up at him, a smile on his face, assuring him. Wild huffs a laugh, and tucks Legend into his shirt, securing him. “Alright Legend. I’m doing it. I’m actually doing this.” 

“Ya comin, Blondie?” Twilight yells halfway down the tower, faintly out of breath. 

Wild hesitates, glancing back at his tower, the only thing he’s known, his entire life. He’s never seen the outside ever before. But he can’t think back on the past. He’s in this moment, and it will be his only chance, and he can’t let that slip away from him. A soft paw rests on his cheek, making him flinch. He glances down at Legend, who was tucked away securely in his shirt, and looks up at him with an eager look in his eyes, He hops up and heads Wild in the chin, as if to say, ‘come on, you can do it, hurry up.’ Wild chuckles, and tightens his grip on his rope of hair.

He takes a few deep breaths, and hops on his toes. Just one step forward. 

He closes his eyes. 

He holds his breath.

And takes a step off the ledge. 

Wind blows in his face, as he falls. 

He cracks his eyes open, and laughs. The wind blowing in his hair, kissing his skin, it was something he’d never felt before. His stomach seemed to fly to his throat as he laughed, watching the environment fly by in a blur of bright colors. He hears the faint squeaks of Legend, as he burrows into his chest, his soft fur tickling his collarbones.

He watches the ground come closer and closer. The realization hits him, and he grabs his hair tight, halting them to a stop, mere inches from the ground. He stares at the ground, his eyes wide. He’s never been this close to the earth before. He never noticed how soft the grass looks, from so high up, it looks to be a blur of green. But now, he can count each individual blade of grass. Legend pops his head out, to see what stopped them. He pats Wild with his paw, and jumps out of his shirt and onto the ground. He hops around happy, for this was the first time he’d been on the ground for a very long time. He squeaks happily and rolls around in the grass. 

Wild watches him, courage starting to fill his heart. He holds his breath, and slowly lowers a bare foot, flinching when his toes come in contact with the cold grass. He releases the breath he was holding, and lets out an airy laugh. He drops to the ground completely, laughing as he rolls around, dirt covering his blue tunic, and hair. Legend bounds over to him, as happy as can be, and hops around him in circles. 

“Legend, you’re right! I should have left much sooner! Oh just smell that fresh air! And-and feel the grass! Oh, they’re just what I thought they’d be! He picks Legend up, and they spin in circles, laughing.

Twilight hops down the last few feet, and watches them. He furrowed his eyebrows. How in the world has he never felt grass? How old is he? He looks like he couldn’t be much younger than himself. This poor kid.

He watches as he dances around, and trips, falling into the creek. He lets out startled squawk, and scurries out of the water. He laughs at himself and steps back into the water, kicking it up, and splashing in it. He walks over to him, who seemed to be in his own world, and forgetting he was even there. 

“Blondie?” He rests a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, hopping with excitement. 

“This is amazing! Oh I love it!” He laughs, and runs off, out of the meadow, and out of the hidden cave into the forest. “I’ve been dreaming my whole life to finally be able to just...Oh, take a good breath of the wild!” He laughs, throwing his hands out. Twilight and Legend follow shortly behind him, watching as he dances around trees and bushes. 

“You’ve...really, never been outside? Why have you been cooped up like that?” Twilight asks, with a concerned look on his face. 

Wild turns to him, his smile fading quickly. “Well...I guess I...Just was never able too.”   
The bush beside him starts to shake. He jumps, and runs over to Twilight, climbing on him. “What was that! Monsters?! Beasts?! Oh I’m gonna die!” He burrows his face, watching as a small lizard scurries out, and looks at them. He climbs down, his eyes sparkling. “Oh! What are you?” He tip toes closer, pulling out his journal, quickly writing down a description of the lizard. “I wonder if I can use you to cook something…” He mumbles, watching it run off as Twilight comes closer. 

“Yer not cookin it. That's just a normal hightail lizard. Good for speed potions, but I don’t think ya need it.” 

“A hightailed lizard? Interesting.” He writes it down in his journal. “So many different creatures out here!” He smiles. Only to have it fade again. “Maybe they are dangerous, but they just look cute to trick me.” He turns around and walks in circles. “Oh, Father was right, I shouldn’t have left. But on the other side, when would I ever get the chance to do this? But what if I get killed! And he’ll come home to me not here! Oh…” He stops and sits on a rock, his head in his arms. Twilight blinks at his sudden change in attitude, and walks over to him.

“Ya know, I noticed, you seem a bit torn.” He squats down beside him, and leans his elbow on his shoulder. 

Wild looks up, his eyes glossy, as if he was about to cry. “...Really?”

“Yup, and I’m kinda peacing it together. A strict parent, doesn’t want ya to leave them, but you rebel and leave anyway, pretty serious things. But, just to cheer ya up, I want ya to know, it’s healthy, all part of growin up. Ya really need to be out here, in the wild. It’s not healthy bein cooped up like that.” He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

“Really? I-is it?” He lifts his head completely. 

“Yessir, in fact, I have an idea. I know a place not to far from here, that I think you’ll like. Its a whole house of people just like ya. Now, it’s all up ta you if you wanna continue. You can just go home, and live with yer father, and he’ll never know you left, and keep a happy relationship, or risk it all. Whaddya say blondie?” 

He looks down at his palms, deep in thought. After a few minutes, he looks up, a smile on his face. “I’ll go with you. My father will be gone for three days, he won’t know I was gone.” He takes Twilights extended hand and gets off the ground.

“Allrighty then. We better get goin, we got no time to lose. If we get there by noon, I’m sure they’ll gladly feed us.” They continue down the forest path, side by side. 

“...I am, kinda getting hungry. I’m sure Legend is too.” He glances down at his companion, whos hopping in pace with them. He looks up and nods. 

“Well, I’m sure they got some carrots or leaves or something for the little guy.”

They continue down the path, stopping every few minutes so Wild can document a new creature. Twilight smiles sadly. This poor kid, he’s already starting to grow attached to him, and he barely knows him. Damn these emotions. “Well, hurry up, we don’t want to keep them waiting!”

  
The soldier stomps through the forest, chopping branches out of his way with his sword. “Damn Twilight. Ties me to a tree to leave me for dead. I shouldn't've gone after him, should have just let him fall. I should have known he would survive.” He mumbles under his breath. 

A branch snaps behind him, and he draws his sword in the direction of the sound. “HAULT!” 

The man freezes, dropping his basket. He was tall, very tall. He had broad shoulders, and firey red hair, with matching eyes peaking out of a hooded cloak. He was covered in gold jewelry. A gerudo. Strange. A male gerudo is extremely rare. “Oh dear.” He mumbles at his fruits falling out of his basket.

Warriors puts his sword back in it’s sheath and helps pick it up. “I’m sorry sir, I thought you were someone else. If I may ask, why are you this deep into the forest?” He hands the full basket back, and looks up at the man. Goddess he was tall.

“I’m just traveling. Passing by. Why is a royal guard this deep in the forest? Alone? If I may ask?” He straightens his posture.  
“I’m,” He pauses. “I fell down the cliff. Slipped on a rock and stumbled down. I’m just getting back to my team.” He smiles. “I know, pretty clumsy for a guard huh? Anyway, I hope you get to your destination safely. Goodbye sir.” He nods his head, and walks away into the forest.

Ganondorf watches him disappear, before turning back and hurrying back. “Wild!” He bursts into the small meadow, and to the base of the tower. “Wild?! Wild! Come on boy! Don’t be playing with me!” He shouts, his eyes glowing. He grunts and runs to the back, and starts to rip apart the tower, revealing a hidden staircase.

He hurries up it, and comes up through the floor. “Wild?” He climbs in and looks around the empty tower, basked in complete darkness. A soft blue glow grabs his eyes and he hurries to the staircase. He lifts the floorboard, where a satchel was hidden. He picks it up, and pulls out a strange slate. 

He gasps and throws it across the room. “Sheikah!” He mumbles. He digs through the rest of the bag, a single, crumpled up piece of paper falls out. He unravels it, to find a wanted poster for a man, dressed in fur. He growls in anger, and grabs a dagger from a drawer. “I’m coming to find you my dear. No one is going to take you from me.” He mumbles, leaving the tower, a new mission set in his mind.

“It’s around here somewhere…” Twilight mumbles. They had gone deeper into the forest, they were walking over sharp rocks and twigs, his hair was full of them. Wild was holding Legend, wincing everytime he stepped on a rock, or twig. 

“Are we,” He winces as a rock jabbes into his bruised feet. “Are we almost there?” 

“Yeah, sorry for making you walk through this, it’s for safety measures.” His face lights up as a small cottage comes into view in a small clearing. “Here we are! Oh, I can smell lunch already!” He smiles. They walk up to the door. “Step back.”

Wild listens and steps back from the door a few feet. He knocks on the door. A slit in it opens, revealing someone in a dog mask. “Who is it? What do you wan-” The voice gasps as Twilight smiles at the door. The sound of multiple locks unlock and it’s burst open, a small figure tackling him. “Twilight!” 

Twilight falls to the ground with a laugh. “Hey kiddo!” He wraps his arms around the boy, running his hands through the childs mop of blond hair. 

Three other figures appear in the doorway, all wearing masks. The tallest one, had a red masquerade like bird mask. Next to him, was a boy with curly brown hair, and had a black cat mask. The smallest boy, with hair to his shoulders, peaks around the other corner, a mask of a mouse covering his nose and mouth. 

The man with the bird mask hurries out, and sits Twilight up, as the other two slowly walk out. They all talk at once, showering Twilight with affection. 

He stands up, the dog masked boy still wrapped around his neck. “Alright, alright, let’s head in, I got us a new one. And he’s a strange one, that's for sure.” They all look over at Wild, who stands awkwardly, with Legend nuzzled away in his arms. He can feel their eyes staring at him.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” The bird mask says, he had a soft voice. “I’m just finishing lunch, I’m sure we have some left overs. Come on in you two.” The bird man gestures into the cottage. The small puppy one cutting in.

“Wait! Wait! How are we sure it’s not just another Yiga pretending to be Twilight? We’ll have to kill ya if you are.” He pulls a small blade from his pocket. 

Twilight laughs and reaches into the inside of his shirt, and pulls out a mask of his own. It was the snout of a wolf. He puts it on, the patterns on it seemed to match his face marks. “See? Now let us in, we gotta get him a mask as well.” The boy seemed to be satisfied, and put his blade back. They all walk into the building. 

Wild finishes pulling in the rest of his hair into the house as the others stand and gawk at it. The puppy locks the door again. Wild turns around only to come face to face with the bird man, the mask’s beak a mere centimeter away from him. “Wow, Twi, you weren't kidding. I don’t know how you do it, finding all these strange people.”

Twilights mouth tightens into a straight line and he whispers something into his ear as he takes the mask back off. Wild heard something of, “Abuse, something, something, syndrome.” 

The birds ears fall to his face. “Oh dear.” He mumbles. He takes the mask off, and shakes out his fluffy hair. He looks up at him, soft, sky blue eyes stare at him, filled with love. “I’m sorry if I spooked you dear. I’m Sky, one of the first founders of the place. Lovely to have you.” He smiles. Wilds heart calms down. This man radiates warmth, and kindness. He already knows he can trust him. Sky turns to the others. “Alright boys, Introduce yourselves.” 

The smallest, dressed in a multicolored tunic and the mouse mask, pulls his off, revealing a small smile. His eyes seemed to shift multiple colors. “Welcome! I’m Four, and don’t assume im a child because of my height, I’m actually one of the oldest here, right behind Twilight.” He bows to Wild. 

The puppy jumps up and down, excited. He rips his mask off, a gaptoothed smile, covered his freckled face. “I’m Wind! I’m the youngest, but don’t think I won’t fight ya, cause I will!” 

Wild glances at Twilight, worry in his eyes. He just smiles and shakes his head.

The cat one steps up. He hesitantly takes his off, bright green eyes stay glued to the ground, a small dusting of blush covering his face of freckles. “Uhm, I’m, Hyrule. I really don’t have anything interesting to say, but welcome to the family.” He smiles shyly at him. 

“Wait, family? But, I already have a Father?” He glances at Twilight.

“I’ll explain after we eat. Sky, you said ya made lunch?” Twilight hangs his fur pelt on a hook and sits in a chair, propping his feet up. 

Sky smiles. “Oh! Yes! Just a simple pumpkin soup is all. We’re getting limited on supplies, so I was going to go into town soon. Probably not during the festival, since we’re all...well, wanted, ya know?” He laughs, and serves up the bowls. 

Twilight chuckles. “Yeah, might not wanna do that.” 

Wild is served his bowl. “I hope you like it, It’s a simple recipe I learned in my hometown.” He winks and sits down himself.

“Uhm,” Wild starts. “You don’t, happen to have anything for rabbits, would you?” He asks.

“Of course! Why do you ask?” Sky cocks his head.

Wild lifts Legend up, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the others. Sky stares at him, his eyes wide. “This is Legend, he’s my friend.” 

Sky blinks a few times. “Legend, you say? Uhm, yeah, let me get a head of lettuce or something.” He hurries away. 

Wild furrows his brows and sets him on the table. He stayed facing away from the others.

“Legend, what's wrong? You’ve never acted like this before.” Legend glances at him. 

“You know,” Four says, swallowing his bite of food. “We used to have a brother named Legend. He went missing quite a few years ago. We haven’t seen him since. We’re all still hoping he’s alright. But, we’re afraid something got him. The masks we wear?” He pulls out his own, his eyes glowing a bright purple. “They’re almost like communicators and trackers. If the person is wearing it, we’ll be able to hear them, and know where they are. One day, we just, lost contact with Legend. Never found his mask either. It was a rabbit, funnily enough.” He eyes the rabbit. “But we’re hoping he’ll come back. Ravio’s been missing him.” He continues eating his stew. 

Legends ears fall to his side.

Wild looks at Four. “Who’s Ravio?”

Wind pops up this time. “He’s our merchant. He’s usually the one we get our good from. In return, he gets to sleep here at night. He and Legend were like best friends. Even have matching bunny masks.” 

Wild, now fully invested, turns all his attention to them. “Wow, how many other people were there?” 

“3, who are no longer with us.” Hyrule mumbles. “Legend, and,” He glances at Twilight, who had a sad look in his eyes. “Two others I don’t think we should say. Sorry, you’ll find out in time.” 

Wild hums, and continues to eat his food. Sky walks back in, his hands covered in dirt, and a fresh head of lettuce in his hands. “So sorry about that, I realized we didn’t have any fresh in the back, so I had to go pick some fresh lettuce.” He rips a few leaves off into a bowl and hands it to legend. “So, for dinner, guess we’re having a salad with whatever I’m making, huh?” 

He sets the lettuce aside and sits down with his own soup. “Wild, what’s your favorite animal?” He stuffs his face.

“...Animal?” He thinks back. “Well, I haven’t ever really seen any actual ones, other than Legend, and the ones i’ve seen today.” He pulls out his book and flips through the animals he’s seen in the past few hours. “When we were walking here, I saw a, squirrel, that's what Twilight called it. I thought it was cute. But there were also all kinds of lizards. I did see a,” He flips a few pages. “A deer, those were pretty.” He closes his book. “But i’m not sure. Why do you ask?” He finishes his bowl.

“Well, I was going to start on your mask. I carve them. Four puts magic on it so we can talk to one another.” He smiles, and takes his bowl. 

“Really? You guys have magic?” His eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Yeah, that’s the reason most of us are here. I don’t have magic really, the closest thing to magic I have is my sword.” He draws a blade. It was beautiful. A deep blue handle, with a long, spotless blade. “she’s called the master sword. I know the spirit of her. She’s made of pure light, and can banish any evil.” He sheaths her again. 

Wild stares at it. “Really? Where did you get it? I’ve never heard anything like it.”

“I am not actually from this land. None of us are. I’m from a neighboring kingdom of Skyloft. Thats where I got her. I was banished from my kingdom and was found by Twilight, he welcomed me into this place, that I call home.” He smiles sadly. 

“Why were you banished?” Wild sets his head on his hands. 

Sky’s smile fades, and a distant look in his eyes appears as he looks into the distance. “I fell in love. A beautiful maiden. She could battle the goddess herself. But she was a higher up. Practically a princess. And I was a nobody. But yet, we still fell deeply in love. We tried to run away together in the middle of the night, but we were caught and I was accused of attempted kidnapping. I was to be executed the following morning. But she broke me out, and I ran away. The last thing I have of her is this cloak, and her harp that she always kept close to her.” His eyes gloss, and he rubs the hem of the cloak. He scoffs a laugh at himself. “I still love her. But i’m sure, her being so high up, was probably forced into a marriage that she’s not even happy with. One of these days, I’m going to return, and I’m going to rescue her.” He seemed to be talking to himself at that point, his voice barely a whisper. 

The entire aroma of the room seemed to get heavier. Everyone silently finished their food, and Twilight just stared off into the fireplace in the back of the room. 

Legend finishes his greens and curls up into Wilds arms, and soon falls asleep. Wild smiles softly at him, and follows. He lays his head down on his arms, and slowly drifts away.

Sky watches him, and as soon as he falls asleep, he walks over and sits with Twilight by the fire. “So, tell me. His Father, what exactly has he done?” He had a serious tone in his voice, and an unusual coldness in his eyes.

Twilight glances back, and watches Hyrule and Four draping a blanket over him, while Wind wandered off into the back rooms, probably to his own bedroom.

“Well, from what I’ve gathered, that poor boy has never even touched grass until I...found him. He seems really skittish, and I have a few experiments I wanna try. He’s been locked up for who knows how long. And those scars, I haven’t asked him about it, but those are burn scars.” 

Sky glances back at the sleeping Wild. “You don't think, his Father…”

Twilight sighs. “Goddess I hope not. When he talked about his Father, he had a very faint look of fear in his eye. He’s scared of him. So I’m imagining he’s probably a large man. Scary. And when I found him, he acted like he hadn’t seen another human bein in his life. He was spewing things off about what I wanted to do with his hair. He wasn’t worried that I was going to hurt him, more of hurting his hair. And I thought that was strange. Poor Cub’s never seen sunlight by the sight of his skin, did you notice how pale he is? It’s just,” He sighs, rubbing his face. “I’m worried about him, and I really dont wanna return him to that place, not if he’s bein’ hurt there.” 

A faint knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Their guard immediately raised. Wind comes back out of the back, and they all stare at the door. It knocks louder, scaring Wild and Legend awake.

Four glances back at Sky, who already had his mask on and was heading for the door. He slides the slit open slightly. He gasps and slams it shut. “Twilight, You need to get out of here. Take Wild, and go. You know the passage. 

Twilights eyes widen, and he hurries over to Wild. “Come on cub, we gotta go.” He grabs his arm, and pulls him behind the counter. He pulls a lever, and a small trapdoor opens. 

“Whats going on?” Wild has a panicked look in his eye, but Twilight forces him down.

“I’ll explain in a minute, but we need to get out, now.” Twilight glances back at the door, Sky has his back to it, fear in his eyes. 

“Warriors! Leave us! You betrayed us!” He yells. He tried to sound tough, but he had a shakyness to it.

“Sky, I promise, I’m alone. I’m just looking for Twilight, I need to talk to him. You know I’d never arrest you boys.” He shakes the door violently. 

“Well, he’s not here, so you can leave us be, and go back to the castle! You’re not wanted here anymore Warriors. I’m sorry. But you’ve become a threat to us.” Sky watches as Twilight ducks under the trap door, the footsteps of the two growing quieter with each passing moment. 

“Sky-” He sighs, and leans his head on the door. “I’m sorry. Really. I took the job to protect you boys. I’m keeping you hidden, and making sure no one comes this deep into the woods. It was either that, or we all stayed hidden and risk being found every hour of the day. Just, please? Let me in?” 

Sky slides the slit open, his ice cold eyes peeking through the wooden bird eyes stare daggers at him. He stays silent. War glances behind him, and see’s Wind, his ears fallen, and shaking. His little buddy. 

Warriors sighs, and pulls a mask of a fox out of a satchel he had on his hip, and puts it on. “I carry it with me everywhere I go. I wear my scarf you knitted me everywhere I go. Please, You boys mean everything to me. Just, let me in.” 

Sky sighs, and starts to unlock the door. He slowly creaks it open, and stares at Warriors. “This is the only exception. You may rest, but you are to leave as soon as possible.” 

Warriors takes hesitant steps into the place. He walks past Wind, taking all that he had in him not to just fall over and smother him in a hug. But that would have been to much. He sits down by the fire. “So, Twilight was here recently. I’d say within the last 5 minutes?” He glances over to Sky, who took the seat next to him.

Keeping his eyes on the fire, he responds. “Why do you say that? I told you he’s not here.”

Warriors smirks. “Not anymore, but he was. His seat, it’s still warm, you know he radiates heat. His fur pelt is hanging up on his hook, and you have extra bowls out. Three extra. Who all did he have with him?” He folds his hands and rests them under his nose.

Sky flatens his mouth. Of course all these tiny details wouldn’t go unnoticed by him. He was a cunning and sly creature. Thus why Sky carved a Fox mask for him. “A new family member. Not that you would care. A sweet young man. Twilight rescued him from an abusive Father. So really you should be thanking him.” 

Four walks up between them, a tea cup in each hand, and silently hands them both a cup. Sky and Warriors mumble a thank you, and Four walks away.

“Abusive father huh? What has he done? What does he look like?” He sips his tea, and thinks back on the Gerudo he met earlier in the woods. 

“The boy had never seen or felt grass before Twilight found him. He was locked away for who knows how long. He’s sickly pale. And was scared to talk about him. So. If you ever find them, think about that. If you arrest Twilight, you’ll be sending away the poor boy back to wherever he was. So, does your own pettiness and selfishness raise higher than the safety of the boy? Or are you wanting to be a part of the family, and actually help the boys? That, is up to you.” Sky finishes his tea, leaving Warriors with his thoughts. “You may take your leave now. You’re no longer wanted.” He stands up and puts the cup on the counter. Warriors walks beside him, eyeing the trap door. He knows that's how Twilight got out.

Sky turns around to continue dishes. Warriors took the moment to pull the lever, opening the door, and before Sky could turn around, Warriors had already jumped down, and was gone. 

Just outside the cottage, the same Gerudo man Warriors met earlier in the woods, was watching. He saw the soldier, and followed him. Just to be led to the house.   
He glances down at the paper, and eyes the same fur pelt that was on the man, hanging on the wall. 

Interesting.

Very, very, interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So sorry it took so long, so heres a long chapter. I wanted to change up the ruffians and thugs, for more of those four, who, dont really fit that catigory. I hope i got it alright? Also, Rip Warriors
> 
> But again. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading! Stay safe out there!
> 
> -Hiro
> 
> (I also didnt reread it, so if theres grammer or spelling mistakes...Oops)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I had this idea, and I don't know if I should go through with it? Tangled is my favorite Disney movie, so I thought it would be a cute idea! Anyway, if you could, could you please tell me if I should continue with this? I'll probably write a few chapters before deciding. This is just a side project, I'll keep working on my trans legend the most!
> 
> -Hiro


End file.
